A Meow Massages the Heart
by totalizzyness
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Gabriel's left him with a very special gift to look after.


Dean woke up with a start, to the motel door slamming. Groaning, he stretched and pulled himself up so he was sitting, cracking a tired eye open.

"Oh God, it's awake!"

Dean forced out a laugh and rubbed his eyes; "piss off, Sammy."

"Oh, I'll just take this pie back-"

"-Give me the pie!"

He scrambled out of bed and launched himself at his younger brother, snatching the pie from his hands. Sam laughed and clapped his brother on the back.

"Happy birthday, Dean."

"Mm, yeah, thanks for the birthday pie!"

Dean hurried over to the kitchenette, grabbing a fork and going to sit at the table, stopping abruptly when he noticed a large brown box with a note was sat on it. He turned to look at Sam.

"From you?"

Sam frowned and shook his head; "no."

Dean hesitantly put the pie down on the table and picked up the note on the box; _"Dean-O! Happy 76th Birthday! Gabe!"_

"Nice of him to include my 40 years in Hell," Dean huffed, eyeing the box suspiciously. Sam took the note and quickly read it, snorting.

"You going to see what it is?"

"It's off Gabriel! I do not trust it, at all! And the box has air holes! It's obviously alive!"

"True... Grab the Colt!"

Sighing, Dean quickly riffled through his duffel and pulled out the Colt, cocking back the hammer, before flipping the lip off the box. He and Sam cautiously peered in to the box, and both screwed their faces up in confusion when met with a small kitten.

"Dude..."

Upon seeing Dean, the kitten jumped up from it's curled up position and pawed up the side of the box.

"It doesn't look evil or, supernatural," Sam said, cocking his head to the side. Dean put the gun down and reached in to the box, grabbing the kitten by the scruff of the neck, eyeing it suspiciously. It was tiny, small enough to fit in the palm of Dean's hand; with dark brown - nearly black - fur, and big, bright blue eyes. Dean held it in his hand, trying to figure out why Gabriel had given him a cat. It mewed and tipped it's head to the side, looking Dean directly in the eye.

"...Cas?"

The kitten mewed again.

"Seriously? ...Cas, mew twice if it's you."

_Mew. Mew._

Sam's eyes widened; "what did Gabriel do?"

Dean frowned; "One for no, two for yes... Gabriel did this?"

_Mew. Mew._

"Do you know why?"

_Mew._

Dean and Sam shared an uneasy look.

"Are you still an angel?"

Castiel looked down at his feet before letting out a long, unsure sounding mew.

"Are you like, trapped in this kitten's body? With, no mojo?"

_Mew. Mew._

"Shit... What am I supposed to do with you?"

Sam rolled his eyes; "Cas, do you need, anything? Food? Water?"

_Mew._

"I guess, you'll just have to look after him until we manage to get Gabe to reverse this."

Dean narrowed his eyes; "what do you mean, I have to look after him?"

"Well, he's your angel! Well, was. Now he's your kitten!"

"I can't look after this!"

Sam rolled his eyes, shooting Dean one of his many bitch-faces; "he doesn't need anything! Just, make sure he doesn't die. I'm going to ring Bobby."

Grabbing his phone, Sam marched out of the motel room. Dean sighed and put Castiel down on the table, slumping down in a chair. Cas mewed quietly and padded over to Dean, sitting in front of him. The hunter managed a meek smile and stroked Cas with a finger.

"You make a pretty cute kitten, y'know."

_Mew._

"Whatever. You sit and do cat things, I'm going to eat my birthday pie!"

Dean began digging in to his pie, occasionally glancing up at the tiny kitten sat in front of him, staring. It became obvious how the cat was clearly Castiel, especially with the constant staring; Dean smirked to himself, imagining how he intended on invading his personal space at the size he was. With the hand he wasn't using to shovel pie in to his mouth, Dean reached out and began stroking Cas again, getting a low purr from him after a couple of strokes. A smirk spread across his face.

"Hmm, like that?"

Castiel rubbed his head towards Dean's hand, urging him to continue stroking.

"...Is this you? Or have you just got cat urges?"

_Mew._

"...No this isn't you or no you don't have cat urges?"

_Mew._

Dean frowned; "we really need to find some way to communicate with you."

He began teasing Cas, moving as if to stroke him, but instead holding his hand just above his head. Scowling as much as he could, Castiel began batting at Dean's fingers, rolling back on to his hind legs as if trying to stand up on two legs. Dean grinned and pulled his hand back slowly, Cas following, occasionally stopping to take a swipe at his hand. Not paying attention, Cas went to pounce on Dean's hand, but misjudged and toppled off the edge of the table, straight in to Dean's lap. Chuckling, Dean cradled him against his stomach.

"Watch it Cas, you won't last long if you keep doing that."

_Mew._

Castiel curled up against Dean's palm, rubbing his head against it affectionately. Dean smiled and stroked him with his thumb, finishing his pie.

"Let's see if Doctor Sexy is up to anything," Dean grinned, carrying Cas over to the sofa, plonking him down next to him. Almost immediately, Cas tried to climb back on to Dean's lap, finding himself just a little too small to effectively jump up on to his leg. Smirking, Dean watched the kitten take a couple of steps back, before charging forward and jumping at his leg, falling just short of making it and sliding back down on to the cushion.

"Not figured out how to use your claws?"

Cas glared at him and took a couple of more steps back, before trying again. This time, he sunk his claws in to the denim of Dean's jeans, but failed to scrabble up on to his lap. Dean chuckled and offered a helping hand, pushing Cas in to his lap, ruffling his fur before slouching back to watch the TV. Castiel padded around in circles before curling up in the gap between Dean's legs.

"So affectionate as a kitten," Dean muttered, stroking between Cas' ears. The kitten mewed quietly, tilting it's head towards Dean's hand. The two of them soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to Castiel headbutting him softly; he groaned and rubbed his eyes open, looking down at the small black ball of fluff assaulting him.<p>

"Right, Cas, I'm awake!"

Castiel stopped and looked up, tilting his head to the side, like he used to. Dean smiled and rubbed Cas' head, tousling the fur so it was even more messy.

"What time is it? Is Sam back?"

_Mew._

Cas pulled himself out from under Dean's heavy hand and ran to the other end of the sofa, jumping up at the arm. Dean frowned and looked at the arm of the sofa, suddenly noticing another box on the table. He sighed and grabbed Cas by the scruff of the neck, carrying him back over to the table. The box was smaller than the one Cas had been in, and didn't have air-holes, so Dean was a little less apprehensive about receiving another pet. It was covered in a plain red paper, with a small note on the top.

_"I've giant-napped your brother for the day, have funny with kitty-cas. Keep it legal."_

Cas began pawing at the box, ripping the paper slightly. Dean grinned and grabbed the box from earlier, putting it on top of Cas whilst he opened his present. Inside the box, Castiel began pawing at the sides, poking through the air-holes and mewing. Dean chuckled and poured the contents of his boxed present in to his hand. A small blue collar with a silver pendant fell in to his hand; it was the same blue of Cas' tie. He turned the pendant over and read the inscription;

_"Property of Dean Winchester. Forever."_

Dean's grin shrunk to a small smile as he re-read the words and lifted the box off Cas. He bounded over to Dean and pounced up at the collar, trying to get a look at what it was. He put the collar down and let Cas read the inscription.

"Your brother's a real douchebag, you know? He's stolen Sammy too!"

_Mew._

Cas began pawing at the collar, rubbing his head against it, as if trying to put it on himself. Dean frowned and picked them both up, carrying them to the bed. He dropped Castiel down at the bottom, collapsing down by the pillows, staring at the collar. Despite the bed being horrible and hard by Dean's standards, as a kitten, Castiel found it hard to make his way up to where Dean was slumped, sinking in to the covers every step he took. When he got to Dean's leg, he managed to climb up and gambolled up his body, trying to climb up his chest. Dean smiled and held Cas in his hands, looking in to his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there."

_Mew._

"Thought so... You want to wear the collar?"

_Mew._

Dean frowned playfully; "is that a yes? Don't go breaking my heart, Cas!"

Castiel mewed a couple of times and began squirming, trying to reach for the collar balancing on Dean's chest. Dean chuckled and picked up the collar.

"Fine. Happy birthday to me indeed! I get my own angel-cat."

He fastened the collar around Cas and looked at him analytically; it almost looked as if Cas was smiling, he definitely looked happier. Dean smiled and put Cas back down, on to his chest, before almost launching him across the room when he jumped up. He caught the kitten and hurried over to Sam's bed, opening the laptop lid.

"I have a plan! Hold on..."

He put Castiel down on to his knee and quickly opened up a word document once the laptop had loaded. He held Castiel so his front paws were free to move and held him above the keyboard.

"How long are you stuck as a kitten?"

Cas squirmed about a little before reaching out and hitting the keys in front of him; _"he didn't say."_

Dean sighed; "all right, anything he did say? Why?"

_"All he said was that you would really enjoy this. And that he would too."_

"Right? ...Do you know how to undo this?"

_"Gabriel said this was only temporary, but only he knows when it will wear off."_

Dean rubbed his forehead and huffed out a large breath; "ok then... So no leaving the motel, don't want to freak people out... Hey, how come you want to wear the collar? You do know what it says, right?"

Castiel paused, not answering until Dean gave him a gentle shake; _"I do know what it says, and I just want to."_

"Fine, don't share. I don't suppose you'll tell me why you keep snuggling up to me?"

_"I find you very comforting."_

"You're even more confusing as a cat!"

He put Castiel down on the laptop and moved back over to his bed, staring at the screen. Castiel glanced back at him, before attempting to type something else for Dean.

"I'm going to take a leak, you have fun," he grumbled, meandering to the bathroom. Cas huffed out a tiny breath and went back to work; he was too small to reach the keys he needed without stepping on others, but luckily he was small enough for the keys not to register his weight and include erroneous letters. Dean eventually returned and pulled the laptop on to his knees, letting Cas curl up against his stomach again as he read what he'd written.

_"Whilst I find being in this form quite distressing, I find your company to be a great deal of comfort; when I curl up to you I can feel your soul which eases my nerves significantly. Also, it feels nice when you stroke me."_

Dean smirked; "you're telling me, it's been too long since someone paid me this kind of attention."

Castiel purred as Dean stroked him.

"Which reminds me... I'm not going to be able to go out and pick up a random chick now, am I... You know Cas, you really are like Kryptonite to my sex life."

_Mew._

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like me attending to your every whim. No sex for you Dean, there's a skirmish far, far away from these attractive women who want to sleep with you."

Castiel gently knawed on Dean's finger, Dean chuckled and pulled away.

"It's all right, I get it! Shall we make a pact? I don't sleep with anyone until you lose your virginity?"

_Mew. Mew._

Dean chuckled and lifted up his kitten; "shake on it."

He held out his other hand, not expecting Castiel to grab his forefinger between his paws. He grinned foolishly and turned Cas to look at him.

"Well, I suppose it's a deal... Wow, wait until Sam finds out! ...Gabe won't break him, will he?"

_Mew._

Dean sighed loudly and dumped the laptop back on to Sam's bed, lying down on his own bed.; "I can't be bothered today, Cas, let's just sleep... Again. I'm all for sleeping today away."

Castiel padded up Dean's chest, curling up over his heart. Dean smiled and shut his eyes, softly stroking his hand down Cas' back until he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke in surprise, to a very sleepy, very human, and very naked Castiel by his side, his head resting on Dean's chest. He squealed his manly squeal as he dived out of bed, trying his best to look away, keep his distance and cover Cas up at the same time. Castiel lifted his head, looking at Dean in confusion through barely-open eyes.<p>

"Dean?"

He surprised himself when he spoke, and instantly tried to assess the situation. Covering his eyes with one hand, Dean tried to throw the covers over his friend.

"You're in a human body again, cover yourself up! Please!"

Cas snatched the covers from Dean and wrapped them around himself, scrambling up from the bed; "what's happening?"

"Well, clearly you're human again! Well, not a cat anyway... Do you, feel like an angel again?"

Castiel looked at his arms, pausing to look at the cat collar which was now clasped around his right wrist and shook his head; "not particularly. Although... I think I'm still an angel, but my powers are, they're not working here."

Dean frowned too; "you mean like... There's something that's stopping you using your mojo? Like what?"

Castiel took a few steps towards the wall closest and put his hand on it, looking at it analytically. Dean suddenly noticed the collar on Cas' wrist too, and stared until Castiel cleared his throat.

"There are sigils painted on the walls, restricting my Grace."

"What?"

"I think Gabriel's behind it, because, it's very specifically stopping a lesser angel - like me - using my Grace."

Dean scowled; "what a dick! So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but, would it be much bother for me to get something to wear?"

"Oh, sure... My stuff's in the car..."

Dean hurried over to the door and went to turn the knob but couldn't pull the door open. He scowled and tried once more before turning to Cas.

"...I hate him, I really, really hate him!"

Castiel smiled meekly; "well, I suppose all we can do is... Wait."

He sat down on the bed, making sure he was adequately covered and began picking at the collar. Dean sighed loudly and trudged over, collapsing down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"For, ruining your birthday."

Dean laughed; "dude, don't worry about it! I've had worse! At least I had company... Even if you were a cat, and now you're... Naked."

"Still, I'd like to make it up to you."

"No, Cas. I won't let you! This was actually kind of fun... It could do with more booze though... Let's just watch TV and forget about all this."

Dean grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on CBS, leaving on whatever was on, slumping back against the pillows. Halfway in to 'The Price is Right', Castiel began carding his fingers through Dean's hair, softly scraping at his scalp. Dean frowned but didn't stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"You said it had been too long since you were paid attention."

"...Oh."

Castiel fisted his hand in Dean's hair for a few more seconds before reaching out and pulling Dean back against his bare chest, holding him in place with an arm across his chest whilst still playing with his hair. Dean lay, tensed up until Cas began rubbing gentle circles in to his chest. He stopped staring blankly at the TV and looked down at Cas' wrist where the collar was wrapped around it. He grabbed the angel's hand and held it up so he could look at the collar properly.

"Seriously Cas, why did you agree to wear this?"

Castiel mumbled something incoherent, softly tracing his fingers down Dean's neck and along his collar bone. Dean's skin began to tingle where Cas was touching him, sending a shiver up his spine.

"What was that?"

"It... It's not of import Dean, just... Relax."

Dean pulled out of Cas' grip and turned to look at him; "I promised to stop having sex for you, the least you can do is tell me why you're happy to wear something that says you're mine, forever!"

Castiel looked down at his lap, and up at the ceiling, and essentially anywhere that wasn't Dean; "well... I wouldn't have thought that... You need this explaining... It seems perfectly obvious..."

Dean frowned; "...Are you saying... You're, mine?"

The angel finally resolved to look the hunter in the eyes; "forever."

The two stared for longer than usual - especially for them, before Dean lunged forward, pressing his lips to Cas' and forcing him on to his back. He managed to climb on top of him whilst his tongue found a way in to Cas' mouth, curling it around Cas' and licking at the roof of his mouth. Castiel moaned and grabbed at Dean's waist, forcing him in to a comfortable position on top of him and pulling him closer. The two finally pulled away to breath, resting their foreheads together as they panted.

"Fuck... Your brother's a crafty one."

Castiel smiled; "yes..."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair before pulling him back in to another passionate kiss.


End file.
